As a mature value-added service, the CRBT service has a wide range of user-groups and brings huge profits to operators. With the development of the CRBT service, the number of ringtones, as base elements of a CRBT system, is increasing. But the number of intelligent peripherals (IP) is also increasing. In the busy CRBT system, the low success rate of uploading ringtone of ringtone uploading terminals (terminal users, Service Providers (SPs), etc.) is more and more prominent.